Silver mellenium tragedy
by Sailor Gemini
Summary: Serena slits her wrists because she hates her life, and is falls over, and is caught by someone... .more chapters later... u know the drill... 5 reviews


AuthorÕs note: Yo peeps, how is ya? lol, so i donÕt talk like that... I want to dedicate this fic to my sister, Usagi... *kuroi gami* i started writing this for her at around Christmas, and havenÕt ever added on, but i will, and will finish it, and get it up for you all. if you like, review, if not, then review, and say whatÕs wrong... later!! Oh, and i donÕt own Sailor Moon, but i own my own characters, like Isamu and such.... later days! i_i   
  
Serena looked at the blood as it ran down her wrist. Why had she done this again? Oh yeah, because of all the responsibility. She didnÕt want to be princess of the world. Who would? Why couldnÕt she be her best friend, Ami, and get on with her life being the smartest person in the universe. Why did she have to get married to some Prince she didnÕt even know? This wasnÕt the life she wanted to live.She wanted to be a normal little girl. She looked at the knife, and put it in her other hand, andwas about to cut her other wrist when there was a knock on the door.   
ÒMiss? Your mother has sent me up to help you get ready for the ball toni...Ó The maid couldnÕt say anymore as she eyed the blood stain on the white carpet.   
ÒMiss? Are you alright?Ó   
Serena turned around, and started crying. ÒDoes this look alright to you? Does it?Ó She screamed. She ran from the room and found her mother. She hugged, her, and her mother had said coldly, ÒSerena, go get ready for the ball. This is no time for hugs.Ó   
Serena nodded, and ran down to her balcony. She went outside and started to weep for herself, as she felt she had the most miserable life indeed.   
ÒAre you alright little girl? Maybe I should get one of the servants to help you. Miss, are you alright?Ó A man around the age of 20 asked.   
ÒYou leave me alone! I donÕt know who you are. You donÕt know me. Stay out of my life. You donÕt have to marry some stupid Prince who thinks heÕs better than the whole world. You have no idea how it is to be me! Leave me alone!!Ó She wiped herÊ tears with her bleeding hand, and only exceeded in getting blood on her face. She heard a scream in the distance, and i t sounded like her mothers.   
She started to get up and walk away, but she faultered. Serena shook her head, trying to clear her vision, but only suceeded in making it more blurry. She reached for the edge of the balcony, and fell over, leaning over the side, gasping.   
ÒMiss. Please. Be careful, you could fall very easily you know,Ó the man said, getting up and walking towards her.   
She fell off the side, and landed on her butt. The man leaned over her and looked at her face and saw blood. ÒHelp!Ó He screamed. ÒHelp. Someone, hurry!Ó He yelled, running inside. A few people heard him, and ran out to the balcony. One was a girl with blue hair, Ami, and another one had long raven colored hair named Raye. They bothed picked up the girl, and carried her inside. Amy made Serena lay between Raye and this stranger, and ran and got SerenaÕs mom.   
ÓWhat do you want?Ó She asked. ÒCanÕt you see IÕm busy? I have blood on my dress. I need to get if off before it stains.Ó   
AmyÕs blue eyes went furiously dark. She smacked the queen hard accross the face.   
ÒWhat in bloody hell was that for. If you ever touch me again, you monstrel, IÕll be sure youÕll never see the light of day again.Ó   
ÒExcuse me? ME! Where the hell do you think you stand? Just because you are a queen doesnÕt mean that you arenÕt a mother. YOUR DAUGHTER JUST SLIT HER WRIST! She has passed out, and now there are a few people carrying her over to the doctors wing. Now, If I were you, I wouldnÕt care so much about my damned dress,Ó Amy said, letting her eyes run up and down the cold,. white gown, ÒAnd more about my daughter. Have I made myself clear, Your Majesty?Ó Amy asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.   
Ami walked away, saying, ÒThe nerve. Stupid bitch. ItÕs a wonder she even has a daughter who loves her.Ó   
Serenity was taken aback, and looked at the blood on her dress.   
ÒOh my god.Ó   
She started running, and saw her daughter in the ER getting stitches.   
She ran into the man who helped carry Serena, who was walking out of the hospital wing.   
ÒPrince Endymion. What brings you here?Ó She asked.   
ÒOh. A little girl fell over, and I saw blood on her face. It seems that she slit her wrist. So, why, Queen, do you feel you have to come and see this?Ó He asked.   
ÒAh. That young girl that you saw, is my daughter. Your fiance that you were supposed to meet tonight at the ball. I donÕt think sheÕll attend, though,Ó Serenity said.   
ÒWell, sheÕs sleeping now. She doesnÕt know who I am. She seems to think that she is to marry some stupid prince who cares only about himself. Is there that much prejeduce against me here on the Moon?Ó   
ÒDonÕt flatter yourself! She just doesnÕt know what she wants in life. She doesnÕt want to be princess is all.Ó   
Endymion blushed cutely. ÒAh,Ó he said. ÒI see.Ó   
Serenity walked in to the hospital wing, and sat in the chair next to Serena.   
ÒOh, my poor baby! I canÕt believe you would do something like this. I shouldnÕt have forced you to do anything you donÕt want to. If you donÕ want to marry the Prince, you shouldnÕt have to. It should be your choice.Ó   
SerenaÕs eyes opened up. ÒReally?Ó she asked   
ÒOh darling!Ó SerenityÕs eyes teared up as she watched her daughter awake. ÒOf course. IÕve been so busy in politics, I havenÕt noticed that my own daughter is suicidal. If you do not want to marry Endymion, you shouldnÕt have to,Ó she said, holding her daughterÕs hand.   
ÒWell. It will be better for the future of the Moon kingdom, an I think I shall give this ÔPrinceÕ a chance,Ó she said.   
ÒGood choice daughter. Do you think you will be well enough to attend the ball this evening? ItÕs your coming of age, you know,Ó Serenity said.   
ÒI might make it.Ó   
ÒGood. Well I must go and change. I hope you can make it,Ó Serenity said, leaning over, and kissing her daughterÕs cheek.   
ÒHey Mom?Ó Serena asked, and Serenity turned around.   
ÒYes?Ó   
ÒDo I really have to marry that stupid prince?Ó   
Serenity laughed. ÒJust give him a chance. You donÕt have to if you donÕt want to, but at least meet him.Ó   
Serena looked sad. ÒOk. I think I found someone else that I like,Ó she said, blushing thinking of the guy who caught her on the balcony.   
ÒAlright, well, IÕll see you tonight then,Ó Serenity said, shutting the door behind her.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


End file.
